The Gods Quadrille
by badassstrucker36
Summary: When he was little, Kurt's mother died in a mysterious car accident. 8 years later, he is being bullied and he doesn't think his life could get any worse. When Blaine finds Kurt in a dumpster behind the Lima Bean, the older boy convinces Kurt to give Dalton a try, where Kurt learns that not only are there demons, but angels, gods and Jin. This is their story.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **

**Holy shit so this is happening, alright. This whole fic started out as a little idea me and my buddy came up with while we were at the park, and then after about an hour or two, we had this giant full fledged story idea, with plot twists and sad undertones, and couples, and lots of characters. **

**Thank you so much to "askprincesssterling-andhisjoker" for betaing, you're the best. Thank you for reading, and thank myself for not losing inspiration. Also thanks to the bands who I listened to on repeat while writing this prologue. Eee. Just thank you. Thanks. Ok.**

** -D**

**Hi! This is actually happening Jesus. Lets just say first off I would love to thank the beta: askprincesssterling-andhisjoker, for taking time out of her day to help us beta this fic. **

**The idea started out with my friend and I were going over how Kurt's mum had died, we started adding in other fandoms with making our idea perfect then we came up with this whole plot line. From that day on we've thought of many more ideas and plot lines. I know you probably aren't even reading this so I dont want to go on for too long. Thank you for reading and may your feels be ever in your favor.**

**-S**

**PS- I would also love to give a HUGE thanks to our other beta Allegra (sh-watson-lock) who as well betad this and took a huge chunk out of her day to do so, so thank you! **

* * *

Elizabeth Hummel sat in the drivers seat of her husband's pickup truck, her best friend Caroline Abrams sitting squished next to her own son, Artie. It was tradition for Elizabeth, the Abrams, and Elizabeth's son, Kurt, to have a tea parties every single Sunday. It was not a particularly nice afternoon, the sky was dark grey and filled with heavy looking clouds. Inside the car, it was nearly silent, except the low rumbling of the engine as they drove past the fields of straw stretching out on both sides of the country road.

"Mummy, when will we be there?" Artie asked, looking as up his glasses slipped down his nose a bit.

"Artie, remember the saying 'patience is virtue'?" Caroline said, bopping her son on the nose.

"Not right now it's not." Artie huffed, crossing his arms over his small chest.

Elizabeth laughed kindly at the small boy who sat beside her, forehead squished against the window, glaring out onto the corn fields.

"We'll be there soon, Artie." Elizabeth said reaching over to pat Artie's arm.

"ELIZABETH!" Caroline screamed suddenly, pointing at the road panicked. Elizabeth quickly looked back to the crossroads that they were coming up to and saw a red car speeding toward them, and barely had a chance to scream before a whole lot of nothing took over.

A searing pain went through Elizabeth's body, yet her eyes stayed open, which caused a stabbing pain between her eyebrows. She could hear the muffled screams of what she thought might be her friend and her child. Her head was spinning, there was blood. A lot of blood. Her hands were wet, she moved her arm around and felt for Caroline. Once she found the other woman's hand, she felt Caroline clasp her own in a tight grip.

"Tell Burt and Kurt that I love them." Elizabeth whispered near silently, as she felt herself becoming engulfed with black. Black. Then nothing at all. A choked sob escaped Caroline, as she gripped Elizabeth's hand. She shifted a little, looking for her son. Then she felt what she'd been hoping she wouldn't, Artie's limp body. She pulled his body against hers, moving towards him and letting go of her best friend's hand. Artie's glasses had been broken, and the window was smashed. She looked for any damage and then found it, a piece of glass embedded Artie's chest. She heard something vaguely like a whimper and then complete silence fell.

"No." at first it came out as a soft whisper.  
"No!" Caroline sobbed as she tried to get out of the mess of the car. Once she exited the vehicle, she pulled out Artie and Elizabeth's limp bodies. Caroline held Artie close to her chest, sobbing into his blood soaked hair.

"No! No, my baby! Don't be dead! Please god, don't take my little boy away from me. Not him, too," Caroline sat on the road holding Artie as close to herself as possible, let out deep wrenching sobs.

"What's his name, Caroline?" a voice said from above Caroline, she looked up in surprise, she'd forgotten that there was another person involved in the accident. Standing over her was a girl with short blonde hair and a sly grin on her lips.

"Artie..." Caroline wiped her eyes and looked up at the blonde girl, then noticed her almost destroyed car. Yet the she was not scratched.

"Why aren't you hurt are you... Oh." Caroline squinted her puffy eyes up at the girl, she held her dead son closer to her body "you're a crossroads demon."

"Yes I am, I go by two names, Ruby is the one you will be calling me." She smirked down at Caroline, "and yes I know, I was never a crossroad demon but now I am banished to do this job for punishment." Ruby turned around and kicked a piece of car rubble with her pink high heel clad foot.

"So are you going to make me a deal or not?" Caroline demanded, suddenly furious at the demon, who was looking up at the horizon, her expression one that clearly implied she couldn't care less. Once she had asked her question, the demon turned around, eyes black as night, grinning like Christmas had come early.

"If you want to." the demon answered, looking vaguely surprised that a mortal would know about her deals. Caroline nodded quickly, fresh tears spilling down her face.

"Anything to get my little boy back," she whispered brokenly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well get up then I haven't got all day, I have people to meet, places to see.." Ruby said impatiently.

Caroline put Artie down softly and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry sweetie, mummy's going to bring you back." Caroline gave her son one more look before walking over to Ruby who stood by her destroyed car, "I've read up on selling your soul to a demon, they give you 10 years till the hell hound comes. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." The demon answered, waving her hand nonchalantly, eyes going back their regular green shade, Caroline nodded slowly at the answer before going over it in her head.

"Artie's father is dead, if I die in 10 years he'll be alone when he's 17." Caroline murmured, as Ruby nodded, examining her nails. "Can you give me 20 years?"  
Ruby sneered, and looked at Caroline eyes gone black again. Caroline jumped slightly.

"That deal is frowned upon in Lucifer's aspects, but it has been done before; the rules are the demon gets to choose something on the body to take away from the person." Ruby says smirking slyly. Caroline opens her mouth to argue but Ruby shushes her by putting her finger to Caroline's lips.

"I think I am going to take his eyes!" Ruby says with a manic laugh, "No that's too easy... I'm going to take his legs." Ruby says, she turns to Caroline and holds out her hand.

"I give you 20 years, then I send my baby hell-hounds after you, and I also hereby banish your son Artie Abrams into a wheelchair for the rest of his life." Caroline took a step forward and took Ruby's hand closing her eyes as she felt the energy around her change.

"Thank you for business," Ruby says grinning, "Now like I said before, I have a wedding I need to attend." Then she was gone.  
Caroline turned right to where her son was lying on the ground, and the glass shard that was embedded in his chest melted away in front of her eyes and Artie started to cough.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered into Artie's hair as she held him close to her body, "I thought I had lost you there."

Artie wiggled slightly in his mother's embrace.

"Mummy? What happened?" Artie's voice was muffled by Caroline's shirt.

"Nothing, just a little car accident." Caroline answered her curious son.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Artie asked.

"She went to visit Papa." Artie gasped when he heard the response.

"But then Kurt can't visit her." Caroline hummed and soothed Artie some more.

"I need to call the ambulance and police." Caroline said shifting so she could get her phone from her back pocket.

* * *

"Daddy?" a little Kurt Hummel asked poking his head into the kitchen where his father Burt Hummel was making tea and snacks for when his wife got home with Caroline and her son Artie.

"What's up kiddo?" Burt asks wiping his hands on his run down jeans.

"When's mummy getting back?" Kurt say's looking up at Burt with big blue eyes. Burt laughs and walks over to small 8 year old.

"Soon." Burt picks Kurt up hitching him up on his hip and walking into the living room.

As they are walking to the couch their doorbell rings, Burt looks toward where the door is.

"Is that mummy, daddy?" Kurt asks as they walk towards the old grey door.

"I don't know, bud." Burt said, finally reaching it and opening it, there on his doorstep were two police officers.

"Mr. Hummel?" the taller one of the officers asked, in a quiet tone, "I'm Officer Rogers, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what's up? Did I park in an illegal spot again?" Burt chuckled lightly, putting Kurt down beside him.

"No, thats not it, its..." Officer Rogers trailed off, "Your wife has been in an accident." Burt s face paled, Kurt looked at his dad confused about what the man was saying.

"We're sorry to inform you but your wife has died." Burt released a breath, tears falling to his cheeks. He couldn't hear anything other than the blood rushing in his ears. The love of his life was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Kurt looked between the police officers and his dad.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" Kurt tugged on his fathers pant leg, Burt wiped his eyes. Roger the police officer nodded at his partner and they left walking to their car, Burt squatted kneeling in front of Kurt taking his hand and kissing his forehead. "Where's mummy? What did the police want?" his voice was getting hysterical, "I want mum! Where is she?!"

"Mummy was in a car accident and she didn't make it through." Burt said, Kurt tilted his head confused.

"What do you mean? She didn't make it through what?" Kurt asked frowning at his father.

"She died." Burt said softly more tears falling from his eyes, Kurt's eyes widened.

"What but no, me her and Artie were going to have tea. Daddy I don't understand. She couldn't have died." Kurt started to panic. He looked around then tried to run outside, but before he could Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt, clutching tightly as if he let him go Kurt would die as well.

"Daddy let me go! I need to go find mummy." Kurt sobbed into Burt's neck, the tears soaking through Burt's shirt, finally Kurt got free of his father's grasp,

"You're wrong! Mummy is fine! She's waiting for me!" he let out a choked sob and raced past his dad outside,"Kurt! Come back!" Burt jumped up, "I need to find mummy!" he screamed, his cheeks wet, "I need to find her! I need to! Daddy!" he ran out onto the sidewalk and started running. Burt ran after his son calling his name.

Burt caught up and grabbed Kurt's arm turning him around.

"No daddy, I need to go find her. She can't be gone." Kurt whimpered, Burt's eyes saddened as he watched his son's heart shatter the same way his had minutes earlier.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, K." Burt said wiping tears from Kurt's cheeks with his thumb, "Everything is going to be fine."

Kurt wailed, "No it's not, daddy!" Burt hung his head, knowing Kurt was right, and a sob wracked through his body. Kurt hugged Burt and Burt tightened his grip on his son, picking him up and walking back to their house. Burt patted Kurt's back soothingly.

"Shh, shh. Everything's going to be alright, you know why?" Burt asks his son, Kurt makes a questioning noise from where his head rested on Burt s shoulder, "Because we have each other. You and me bud." Burt comforted his son.  
Once they got back to the house Burt took them up too his and Elizabeth room. Burt pushed the white door open and put Kurt down on the bed, Kurt pulled his knees up tightly to his chest and put his head down on them, rocking back and forth. Burt sat next to his wrecked son and puts his arms around him and pulled him in close. Kurt wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"It's going to be okay." Burt said voice thick with the sobs he was trying to keep back, "We're going to get through this, everything's going to be okay." Kurt gripped Burt's shirt, started to yell, pounding his little fists on his dad's chest.

After over 20 minutes, Kurt had fallen asleep from exhaustion, his face all red and swollen from crying. Burt frowned at how broken hearted his 8 year old son already looked. Burt moved him so he was on Elizabeth's side of the bed and put Elizabeth's special violet blanket over top of Kurt. Once Kurt was all settled Burt leaned down and kisses his son on his forehead.

"It's going to okay, son. We're going to get through this." Burt whispered quietly into the sad dark room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Read, review and rate? is that a thing on here?**

**Anyways we will be updating sometime around next weekend!**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! Here is chapter one! **

**Also D and I own none of the characters (except the ones you do not recognize) or any of the songs! **

**Enjoy xxoo.**

* * *

It had been 8 years since the fatal car accident that had killed Kurt's mum, Elizabeth Hummel. Needless to say, the planning of the funeral was both hard for Kurt and his father Burt. Burt had tried so hard to help Kurt even though he was suffering severe depression caused by the death of his wife. When Burt had discovered Kurt was being bullied in middle school, he had been furious with the school board, demanding to know why they weren't doing anything about it. Kurt had been 11 years old. He hadn't understood what was going on, why these boys were pushing him or throwing him in dumpsters, he also had no knowledge of the names they were calling him. Kurt had heard the names before in elementary school, but he never once wanted to ask his father what they meant. Kurt had been so scared that if he did ask his dad he would get mad at him, because the people that were around when the names were said would get mad.

It was Kurt's junior year of high school, and he was so grateful that he was almost out of this hell hole. Whenever Kurt wanted to be alone he'd sit in his favorite coffee shop, the Lima Bean, and think. Sometimes he would just try and drown out the world for a little while. It was nice. His favorite drink a grande nonfat mocha sitting in front of him at the table, the coffee smells wafting over him, soft piano music playing in the background. After he half finished his coffee he sighed, pushing his chair back, passing the garbage can on his way out. He tossed his half empty cup in the grey bin and waved bye to the barista. He opened the glass door, cold September air hitting his flushed pale cheeks. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, as he was searching for it he bumped into a boy who was obviously taller than him. Kurt mumbled a sorry and went to move out of the boys way but was stopped by a rough shove to the shoulder.

"Not so fast, Lady Hummel." Dave Karofsky growled. Kurt shuddered when he heard the voice, slowly looking up at the older boy with fear in his eyes.

"W-what do you want?" Kurt stuttered, trying not to make it noticeable.

Dave looked around at his friends. They all chuckled menacingly, glowering at Kurt.

"Well, we have forgotten to give you your weekly dumpster toss." Dave said slyly grinning ear to ear. Kurt gulped, glancing around to see if anyone was around to notice him being attacked. Karofsky grabbed Kurt roughly by the arm, Kurt tried to struggle against the strong, firm grip. He finally gave up after a minute of useless flailing and let Karofsky drag him away. As he was being dragged he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as though someone was watching him. Kurt turned his head back to the small quiet square, he could've sworn he saw a dark silhouette over by a hedge that lead to a park. When Kurt spotted the shadowy figure, the energy around him changed as if it was just him. He could hear his blood pumping in his veins and his heart beating. A jolt to the arm that was grasped by the jock brought him out of this feeling, Karofsky mumbled for him to move. Kurt started walking, but he stole a glance back to where the shadowy figure had been before. It was gone and replaced by two boys dressed in school uniforms. After Kurt noticed the two boys, he was pushed brusquely into an alley right behind the Lima Bean and heaved up by two older jocks as Karofsky laughed with the rest of the guys. Kurt finally hit all the trash, a stabbing pain shooting through his body. Kurt was quite used to the pain, he remembered the first time he was ever thrown into a trash can, he had cut his leg on a rusty can. As Kurt lay there, emotionless, he could hear the jocks shouting and jeering from outside of his stinky confines.

"Look, Lady Hummel is finally where he belongs!" One hollered. Kurt thought it might have been Azimio.

"Yeah, he's just human garbage," Karofsky sneered. All the jocks laughed and Kurt heard them run off after the comment. Kurt then heard footsteps coming towards the dumpster, Kurt guessed that's why they had ran off.

"Are you alright?" a boy with gelled back dark brown hair asked, peering over the top of the can.

"Just peachy." Kurt replied, unsticking a rotting banana peel off his arm. The boy grinned as though he was trying to keep down a chuckle.

"Here," the boy reached a hand down and grabbed Kurt's hand in a firm grip, pulling him out. Once Kurt was back on the ground, he smiled weakly at the boy with gelled hair, Kurt realized that he was one of the boys wearing the school uniform he had seen before being shoved into the alley way. Sure enough his friend stood by the entrance of the alley securely holding a camera.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." he said shyly, producing his hand for the one with the gelled hair to shake. The boy smiled his eyes lighted up as he took Kurt's hand in his. The boy's grip was firm as he shook Kurt's hand.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Jordan Phelps." Blaine smiled, gesturing to his friend, who towered over him, unlike Blaine his hair wasn't as tamed, it was partially coiffed but curly at the same time.

"Thanks for helping me." Kurt replied, he sent him a small but sincere grin back. He looked around embarrassed that his first impression with them was him being tossed into a trash can.

"No problem, who were those guys?" Blaine asked, looking back to the alley entrance where Kurt assumed Blaine and Jordan had seen the jocks run out.

"Dave Karofsky and other jocks from my school." Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes, Blaine chuckled at Kurt.

"Sorry to ask but what school do you go to exactly?" Blaine asked, concern written all over his face, Kurt sighed.

"McKinley." Kurt answered looking at Jordan who held his camera, Kurt wondered if he was filming or not. Jordans eyes lit up, he looked at Blaine then to Kurt, "Blaine-".

"I know Jordan. We're from-" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off discreetly.

"Dalton Academy, I know." Kurt said, with a smile, "I'd recognize that uniform anywhere. You're the school that homes our rival show choir, the Warblers," Kurt finished sort of questioning but not meaning for it to sound that way.

"I knew I recognized you, you're in the New Directions!" Jordan said brightly smiling at him Kurt nodded at Jordan smiling.

"I know its a little steep, but Dalton does have a 0 tolerance for bullying, we accept all types of people." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows slightly. Kurt nodded and smiled, he wondered if Blaine was gay.

"Oh I wish, its too expensive for my dad though, if I could, believe me, I would." Kurt replied, making a face as he pulled an apple core out of his hair,

"Maybe ask him about it, you never know things could change." Blaine winked at Kurt who blushed ducking his head, "I'd love to stay and chat, next to this trash can, but we have a curfew, do you need a ride home?" Blaine asked hope written into his voice, Kurt was completely oblivious to this but Jordan heard it, he nodded looking from Kurt to Blaine seeing what was going to go on.

"I'd love that." Kurt replied a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

* * *

When Kurt arrives at home it was just around dinner time. The house smelt of chicken being fried, Kurt could hear his dad chopping vegetables in the kitchen as the chicken sizzled away on the stove.

Kurt waved to Blaine from his doorway and slipping in, he shut the door louder than he meant to causing his father to question if it was him or not.

"Kurt?!" Burt yelled from the kitchen, the chopping had stopped and Kurt hear his dads footsteps coming into where he was in the long white hallway of his house.

"Hey dad!" Kurt said, dumping his stuff by the door shedding his nasty smelling jacket and disposing it in a basket by the closet.

"Why're you home so late?" Burt asked drying his hands on a cloth, Burt still wore his work overalls that were greased covered from working in the shop all day, all the cars that break down in a day, it's insane.

"I was out with friends. You should change, I don't want to be poisoned by some sort of sulfur because you refused to take those off." Kurt gestured down to his father's clothes. Burt raised an eyebrow looking down at Kurt's dirty clothes. Kurt sighed rolling his eyes and waving him away.

"mm hm you're one to talk." Burt grumbled turning to head back to the kitchen, Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Right, call me when dinner's ready!" Kurt said jogging up the stairs almost tripping on his way up, he couldn't wait to be clean.

* * *

After Kurt had a shower and thoroughly cleaned himself so he no longer smelt of trash he slipped on his sweatpants and Disneyland shirt he had gotten last year that was too big for him. On the front it had Pinocchio, Pinocchio had always been Kurt's favorite Disney movie, also everyone had called him Pinocchio when he was little. Kurt jogged back down the stairs sliding into the kitchen on his slippers. All throughout Kurt's shower he had been thinking about asking his dad to transfer him to Dalton, he was excited.

"Whoa kiddo slow down there, what has you so excited?" Burt asks trying to calm Kurt down, Kurt grinned at his dad sitting down in his seat bobbing up and down a bit.

"So I met these kids who were from that private school up in Westerville." Kurt said pausing to see what his dads facial expression was like. Burt's face hardened but he didn't say anything except, "Go on." Burt said nodding at Kurt.

"And it got me thinking because they had sort of uh just um helped me out of a garbage can," Burt's eyes widened and his face went into that state where you could tell someone was silently raging, but before he could get up and call the school Kurt shushed.

"Please dad just hear me out." Kurt pleaded, Burt sighed letting Kurt go on.

"Fine." Burt mumbled, stabbing a piece of fried chicken with his fork.

Kurt chuckled at his dad taking a bite out of his own piece of chicken then going on.

"So anyways it got me thinking since they have a 0 tolerance for bullying maybe you could transfer me there?" Kurt asked hope clear in his voice.

Burt's eyebrows raised, Burt looked at his son how hopeful he looked, he couldn't kill that, not again.

"That's a lot of money, Kurt." Burt said, Kurt's face fell. Burt pondered the idea a little bit, well he did have that money stashed from when him and Elizabeth were going to go to Hawaii.

"But I guess if it guarantees your safety I will see what I can do." Burt said smiling at how Kurt jumped a little in his chair making that excited chirping noise, Burt hardly ever hears that noise come from his son anymore. As Burt listened to his son who was going on and on about how great this was going to be, Burt couldn't help but see how much Kurt actually does look like his mother.

* * *

After applying Kurt waited a few days, he knew his dad had put him on the waiting list, he just didn't know what to do. Finally Burt got some news, he immediately called Kurt telling him he had gotten into Dalton Academy. Kurt had been so excited to tell the New Directions, not thinking about how much it could affect his life, and the lives of others.

"Wait you're what!?" Rachel yelled, Kurt had gone to school the next day, he was excited, yet not excited to tell the New Directions about how he was transferring to Dalton.

"I am officially transferring to Dalton." Kurt said, "It isn't safe for me here, it never has been never will be." Mercedes stood up slowly walking to her best friend.

"But Kurt," Mercedes said quietly, Kurt shook his head his eyes glazing over.

"I can't do this anymore Mercedes, I've tried and tried to make it through but it's just so hard." Kurt frowned causing a tear to fall, he hated leaving the place that had had some of his best memories, he hated leaving but he had to.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Kurt wiped his eyes when he turned away walking out of the choir room.

* * *

When Kurt was out in the parking lot he looked around just in case any jocks had arrived late, he didn't want to get thrown into the dumpster today, especially since he was going to Dalton to meet Caroline.

Caroline Abrams had been his fairy godmother ever since his own mother had died, Kurt loved her to pieces, at the moment she was probably on her way to Dalton dropping his stuff off and helping him move into his dorm.

When Kurt arrived at Dalton, he didn't see Caroline's small blue car anywhere, then his phone vibrated in his left pocket.

"I'm in your dads new truck. -C" read the text, Kurt swiveled around and saw his dads giant pick up truck. Caroline waved from where she was sitting in the front, Kurt smiles widely waving back at her. When Caroline pulls the truck over next to Kurt's sleek black van navigator, she rolls down the window and chucks Kurt the keys.

"Open up the back and get your suitcases, I need to get some stuff from in here." Caroline orders, Kurt nods curtly and walks to the back unlocking it pulling it open. When it's fully open Kurt leans over and grabs the cases that are closest to him trying not to get his new velvet blazer dirty.

"Oh stop worrying about your clothes." Caroline chirps coming up behind Kurt, making him jump a little.

"Oh my god you scared me!" Kurt say's, his hand over his heart looking wide eyed at the woman. Caroline grins and hops into the back picking up one of his suitcases and pushing it towards Kurt.

Once all Kurt's bags were out they waddled as fast as possible through the nearly empty parking lot, they passed large golden gates and now walked up a cobble road that lead right to the courtyard of Dalton. On either side of the cobble road there was a large field, in the distance of the fields you could see old cobble buildings that were destroyed over time. Kurt wondered why they hadn't been taken away yet.

As they made their way to the building thunder rolled across the land and rain started to fall.

Kurt and Caroline made there way to the big oak doors quickly so they didn't get to wet, a butlerish man took Kurt's things and said he'd assist them to the office. When they walked into the school a fresh new scent of pine washed over Caroline and Kurt, Kurt sighed in a comforted way finally feeling safe somewhere.

As they walked through the halls you could hear the chitter chatter from boys of all ages, Kurt guessed that room where all the noise was coming from was the cafeteria because unlike other schools everyone ate at the same time at Dalton. Kurt smiled when he thought of the boy, Blaine, Kurt thinks his name was, he was in there eating totally oblivious to the fact that Kurt was going to his school, Kurt hoped that was okay. It seemed okay when he mentioned it in the alley a couple days ago. That sounded so skeptical when he thought about it.

"So you're Kurt Hummel." A thin woman asked, Kurt nodded and she smiled at him kindly.

"Hello, I am Ms. Nancy, I am the principle of Dalton academy and if you need any help finding your way around, I'm sure we can assign a student to help you." Ms. Nancy said kindly, smiling so big her eyes crinkled around the edges.

Kurt thanked her and let her lead him away from Caroline who hugged him tight and waved goodbye.

"So your dorm room is in the west wing, might as well put you with a very musical wing." She said, Kurt looked at her mouth agape, how did she know I was into music, "Don't worry I'm not some creepy person, I read your file." Kurt closed his mouth bobbing his head.

"You're not much of a speaker are you?" Ms. Nancy said, Kurt shook his head ducking his head and looking around.

"Ah it's alright I may just be a very talkative person." Ms. Nancy said trying to get Kurt to look at her, Kurt looked at her and nodded. When he really looked at Ms. Nance, she looked almost godlike. Ms. Nancy had a perfect strong posture and a strong face, her ginger hair falling in graceful waves around her face, green eyes almost glowing with pride. Kurt must also say she looked quite young to be a principal.

* * *

Blaine walked passed all the tables littered with plates and food, boys sitting left and right demolishing anything they could get their greedy little hands on. Blaine finally found who he was looking for, his best friend Jordan. Jordan was a tall lean guy with dark brown hair that was curly naturally sort of like Blaine's but he coiffed it, he had dark blue eyes that made his skin even paler. Jordan was one of those guy's that doesn't talk much and when he does it's always some unimportant subject, but Blaine loves him for it.

"Jord, English is canceled, Mr. Sibbeston got in a car accident on the way to school, do you want to go study on the porch with me? Its such a nice day!" Blaine said when he finally found his tall friend amongst everyone, him and Jordan were an odd pair most definitely, Jordan was tall and dark, Blaine was short and bright. But they fit well together.

"Sure." he replied looking up from his chemistry book that he was studying.

"Awesome man, c'mon!" Blaine said, Jordan smiled picking his camera up and his bag slipping his textbook into it.

"So how was your day?" Blaine asked as they walked through the giant halls.

"Um, pretty good, hey Blaine!?" Jordan said looking down the hallway as they made their way to the west wing. Blaine looked up from where he was dragging his hand against the design on the wall, he made a questioning noise.

"Isn't that the boy from the dumpster?" Jordan asked pointing slightly down the hallway, Blaine looked to where Jordan was pointing and there he was. Blaine had thought of him everyday since that day in the alley. Kurt Hummel was his name right?

"It is." Blaine said smiling, Jordan watched his best friend as he watched Blaine look at Kurt. Before Jordan could say anything he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me!" A bright British accented voice came from behind them, Jordan turned around right away but for Blaine it took longer because he was fixated on the boy down the hallway. When Jordan turned around he did not expect the person he saw.

"Hi! I am Trey Crawford, I just transferred here from my school in London!" Trey said producing his hand for Jordan and Blaine to shake. Jordan smiled at the bright boy fondly shaking his hand.

"You have a really weak handshake." Trey said after he let go of Jordan's hand, Blaine and Jordan looked at each other then at Trey. The strawberry blonde boy with the cutest freckles, shrugged**, **"I notice these things." Trey said as if he read their minds. Blaine nodded slowly.

"I am Blaine Anderson, I think I'm going to leave you in the hands of my friend here." Blaine said gesturing to Jordan who went to argue but Blaine gave him a look.

"Okay nice to meet you Blaine!" Trey said waving bye to him, Blaine grinned and nudged Jordan before he ran off down the hall trying to figure out where Kurt went.

"So, you never told me who you are. Or are you just that guy who has their name as a letter like M or something else dramatic?" Trey said a giant grin on his face, Jordan smiled at this.

"My names Jordan Phelps." Jordan tousled around his camera so he didn't get it in the way of shaking his hand again. Trey laughed and just waved off Jordan's hand. Jordan ducked his head flushed out of embarrassment.

"I was looking for someone to show me around, and I saw you and your friend Blaine was it?" Trey asked, Jordan nodded looking Trey up and down. The bubbly boy who didn't seem to be at all awkward with him wore that Dalton uniform except the tie was loose and he wore no shoes, just bright pink socks.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Jordan asked looking up at Trey who looked to his feet as if they were perfectly normal.

"Why aren't you wearing just socks?" Trey asked looking at Jordan.

"That was obviously sarcasm.." Jordan said pointing at him, Trey arched his eyebrow.

"Is it now" Trey said with a sly grin spreading over his face, Jordan looked at him questioningly and then just waved it off.

"So do you know where you need to go?" Jordan asked slinging his camera over his neck.

"Why do you have a camera? Oh and yeah I think study hall." Trey looked at Jordan's chest where his camera lie strapped around his neck, they started to walk down the way Jordan had come with Blaine, down to the library.

"Well I like to film everything so then if anything gets really bad I can just fast forward through it and watch all the good stuff," Jordan explained to Trey playing with the hemming of his blazer. Jordan had never really liked being around people, he was never big on the whole talking and making friends part of life.

"Nice, I find people with awesome hobbies like that are some of the most funnest people to be around." Trey said not looking at Jordan but walking a bit ahead as if he knew where he was going.

"Hey!" Trey yells from where he is in the hallway, Jordan jogs to catch up with the strange boy.

"Yeah?" Jordan asks peering down to the boy's shoulder, he then realized how short Trey is, he was like a hobbit compared to Jordan even Blaine was taller than him.

"Do you know where this door leads?" Trey asks going to open it, Jordan shrugs but then remembers Trey isn't facing him.

"Uhh no I don't sorry." Jordan say's straightening out to head the few more feet they had to go before they were at the library, as he was walking away he heard Trey giggle for the first time, it was light, and it was charming.

"Let's find out." Trey said then Jordan heard the door being pushed opened and then banging shut behind the boy. Jordan's eyes widened as he turned around slowly. A boy he had only just met had just ran through a door in his pink socks not even knowing where that door went to, did he say he was in his socks. Jordan stared intensely at the door for a few more moments before Trey poked his ginger head back in his coiffed hair was a little damp looking.

"Dude come on, I'm not going to wait forever." Trey droaned out the forever, Jordan looked between Trey and the sign that said "Library." In a nice italic font.

"But class?" Jordan said almost a whisper, Trey rolled his green eyes, Jordan finally gave a giant sigh and ran over to the slightly ajar door.

"I'm going to get in so much shit for this." Jordan whispered as he ran after Trey who had disappeared outside again.

When Jordan stepped outside he was met by a giant wet splat in the face. It was drizzling, actually no, it was full out pouring and Trey was running around in SOCKS for the lord of Gabriel, what was wrong with this boy.

"Stop looking at me like that and have fun." Trey yelled over the winds, Jordan dragged his look away from Trey and walked slowly over to where the boy was jumping around.

When Trey stopped he came and stood by Jordan.

"Have you ever just wanted to go swimming in your clothes." Trey asked seriously, he jumped foot from foot because of how soaked his feet were getting.

"Actually no I haven't, why?" Jordan asked anxiously, sort of worrying about this boys sanity.

"Also before we start this long going awesome friendship my friend. I am completely and utterly sane I'll have you know. And if you need proof I can bring my medical records to your dorm room sometime." Trey said, running off back to the door, Jordan yelled after him to wait as he ran back inside as well for shelter.

* * *

"Jack." A voice whispered from where a blonde boy was propped up on a window ledge. Another blonde boy who sat on a bench doing homework made a noise to have his brother know he was listening.

"Bro look at his." Jeff Sterling said to his identical twin Jack Sterling. Jack sighed and put his text book away and stood up looking out the window to the south wing side of the field.

"What?" Jack asked his brother as he leaned as far as possible into the downpour that was outside.

"If I am not mistaken Jordan just ran out onto the field with that ginger new kid, Trey Crawford." Jeff said flicking his brother in the ear.

"Oh my god." Jack said he turned to his twin, his mouth opened but you could tell he was grinning.

"Jeff! Jack!" the twins heard a stern voice say from down the hallway. Jack turned around and put his hand on his forehead in a salute and Jeff fell off the railing he was sitting on but quickly got up to salute the boy at the end of the hall. Jack yelled, "ATTENTION!".

"Stop it you two." The asian boy said glaring them down, The twins break out into grins.

"What can we do for you, Wesley dearest?" the blondes said at the same time, Wes groaned slapping his forehead.

"We need at least two more singers to have enough for regionals, can you help David and I find some good singers?" Wes asked, the twins groaned but nodded walking off to their dorm.

"Also get Nick up before he does a lovely welcome back to school performance at two in the morning." Wes yelled as they walked away, Wes turned around walking briskly to his next class.

"ugh." They both said, not caring for Wes' needs, as per usual.

* * *

As Kurt just reached his room he heard footsteps behind him, then he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder, Kurt jumped around and looked at who had grabbed him. When he saw the familiar face of Blaine he relaxed and sighed in relief. Blaine smiled at him, his eyes lighting the room.

"Oh my god you scared me! it's good to see a familiar sight, even though I've only met you once." Kurt says smiling at Blaine, Blaine chuckles at Kurt squeezing his shoulder a bit before letting it go.

"Sorry for scaring you." Blaine apologizes, Kurt shakes his head and chuckles.

"No need Blaine I'm just a little jumpy from my old school." Kurt says bending over to pick some of his suitcases up, Blaine looks down at Kurt and frowns.

"Here let me help you with those." Blaine offers, Kurt blushes moving aside from the suitcase he was going to pick up.

"Thanks." Kurt almost whispers, Blaine smiles brightly.

"No problem!" Blaine say's excitedly.

When the two are done moving most of Kurt's stuff into Kurt's empty dorm, Kurt turns to Blaine who is looking around admiring their work.

"Thank you so much for the help, how'd you find me?" Kurt asks Blaine, Blaine gulps and then smiles.

"Oh I saw you walking with Ms. Nancy." Blaine answers, Kurt makes an 'oh' shape with his mouth and sits on his bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine says questioningly.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt replies, Blaine smiles at how Kurt say's his name.

"If you don't mind me asking why were you bullied?" Blaine cocks his head to the side watching Kurt's pale face scrunch up in discomfort.

"You don't have to answer the question." Blaine say's noticing this look on Kurt's face.

"No, no it's fine." Kurt say's looking up at Blaine with big blue eyes, Blaine sighs in relief.

"I was in the Glee club as you know and I was also the only openly gay kid at school." Kurt said, a shaky breath at the end.

Blaine nodded and frowned at this, as he said,

"I understand, I was chased out of my old school as well, from being bullied about being gay." Kurt looked up at Blaine in shock.

"You're gay?" Kurt asked, Blaine chuckled in sort of a confused manner.

"Yep!" Blaine said, Kurt couldn't help his smile, the two sort of went into an awkward silence.

"Oh! you mentioned you were in Glee club." Blaine said breaking the air of the awkward, Kurt nodded his head still smiling like a madman, he had no clue why.

"Can you sing?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded some more.

"I think I have just the club for you to join then." Blaine said grinning at Kurt, who tilted his head a bit in a questioning manner. Blaine laughed and sat down stringing his arm around his Kurt's shoulders.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**Again probably around another week for the next chapter. Which will have a song, and it makes the experience better if you listen to the song so at the beginning I will name each song that's in the chapter so you can look it up and listen to it!**

**-S**

**enjoy, my young toto's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to upload. It was really hard especially with me finishing middle school. *phew* and then last night with the Cory thing. **

**The songs in order in this chapter are: Schizophrenia by Juke Box The Ghost, Had a Bad Day by Daniel Powter and Up up up Glee cast version.**

**Also I would like to thank our other beta Lila Woodbridge for betaing this chapter. Her tumblr url is .com I believe, you should most definitely go follow her. **

**Please enjoy xoxox**

**And stay strong **

**Love S.**

* * *

After Blaine helped Kurt move all his belongings into his dorm, he showed him around the campus. At dinner they sat together chatting quietly about things. Kurt found out that Blaine and him shared an interest with vogue, musicals and lots of other things. When dinner was done Blaine showed Kurt back to his dorm.

"Night Kurt! I'll meet you down in the cafeteria when we have breakfast?" Blaine asked walking backwards, hands shoved into his pockets.

"See you then." Kurt confirmed blushing a little bit when Blaine winked at him, spun around and walked off.

* * *

Kurt groaned, his eyes blinking open when he heard noises in the hall. He sat up rubbing his eyes**,** letting them adjust to the dark. Kurt swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his navy blue silk robe hanging on his bedpost, slipping into the cool fabric.

When Kurt opened his door all the hall lights were on. Other boys had poked their heads out of their dorms to see what the noise was too. The noise of a technical sounding piano reached the end of the hallway, and Kurt saw that the source was a boy named Nick Duval.

Nick was a little odd, actually that was the least you could say. Nick Duval was completely and utterly insane. He wore a white button up dress shirt underneath a white trench coat and black skinny jeans with knee high white doc Martins. Kurt would have to compliment him on his choice though. As Nick walked by open dorm doors he shook his black cane at students. When he got closer Kurt noticed that one of his eyes was covered by a black eyepatch. Nick walked swiftly past Kurt grinning at him as he started to sing.

"_Yes I can, no I can't_

_Yes I can, no I can't_

_Yes I can, no I can't_

_Yes I can, I swear to it,_

_That's just how my brain works."_

Some people around Kurt groaned shuffling back into their dorms. A door swung open and two blond boys wearing blue boxers and a red t-shirts appeared, holding a black top hat with the sort of goggles pilots would wear. They ran out to Nick and placed the top hat on his head, Nick grinned tilting it forward a bit.

The twins stood on either side of him and sang the lyrics into his ears.

"_**Yes it is, no it isn't**_

_**Yes it is, no it isn't**_

_**Yes it is, no it isn't**_

_**Yes it is, I know that**_

_**I know it sounds absurd but,"**_

Nick covered his ears pretending he was trying to block the twins voices out of his head. They all walked down the hallway, Nick casually wacking a thing or two, sometimes a person, with his cane.

Nick stopped at a door where a dark skinned boy stood clad in his polka dotted boxers looking unimpressed. Nick shrugged at him and pointed at the twins singing,

"_We first met in the summer of my twenty second year,_

_I got scared and they appeared out of thin air."_

The twins grinned at each other then chased Nick down the hallway. Kurt found the whole performance very amusing.

"_Here they come, here they come_

_Here they come, here they come_

_Here they come, here they come_

_They're after me, I don't know anything."_

Nick tripped over his feet falling face first into the ground his cane flying a few feet away from him. The twins ran to pick it up. Nick got up, crossing his arms over his chest, while the twins grinned and started to playfully hit Nick with it. Nick got on his knees and looked up pretending to pray.

"_They got guns, they got knives_

_They got guns, they got knives_

_They got guns, they got knives and spies_

_I am no informat."_

Nick finally got off his knees,snatching his cane away from the blonde boys and walking away, his trench coat billowing out behind him.

"_We first met in the summer of my twenty second year,_

_I got scared and they appeared, out of thin air."_

_With this the blondes ran around pretending to scream Nick's name._

"_They knew my name,_

_They screamed and screamed,_

_They knew everything."_

They ran fast down to the end of the hallway and started to bang on a dorm door, then when the last bit came up Nick sang through to whoever was in there.

"_Well you could say that I'm well liked,_

_But I'll never be friendless,_

_You could say that I'm alright,_

_or you could say schizophrenic."_

As the music faded away an asian boy opened up his door glaring at the twins and Nick.

"What. The. Fuck?!" yelled the boy, the blondes gasped and Nick tsk'ed.

"No profanity, this is a church service, Wesley." Nick said, chastising. Kurt remembered Blaine mentioning this older boy when they were at dinner. Wes groaned and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Look I see how it is, you want to annoy me. Well good job, because I am annoyed. It is fucking two in the morning and I am woken up by three idiots singing a song." Wes' face grew red with anger.

"Thad was watching you and said you'd be the easiest to annoy." the blonde on Nick's right says matter of factly.

"Mmm Thad. That guy. Right, the one that's enrolled here?" Nick and the twins nodded.

"There is no fucking Thad here at this school!" Wes yells, the boys shrugged and walked over to a wall. Nick thumped his cane three times against the cobble floor and the twin on Nick's left pressed a button and the wall opened up and they spun around into the other side.

"Everyone please go back to sleep we have classes." Wes say's, everyone groans the sound of doors shutting and murmuring going through the hall.

* * *

~beep beep beep~

Kurt rubbed his eyes, reaching out for his phone to shut his alarm off. He slumped over to his bathroom where he turned on the shower putting his pale hand in the water to make sure of the temperature.

Once the water was hot enough he stripped his pajamas and jumped in. Kurt let the warm water soothe his skin, and thought about how he actually was finally out of that hell they called McKinley.

He hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel securely around his waist. Kurt walked to his closet and saw his uniform hanging wrapped in a plastic bag. Once he had slipped into the form fitting uniform he picked up his hipo broach that he used for good luck and pinned it on the flap of his blue and red blazer. Kurt then sat in front of the mirror in his bathroom opening his cream and doing his morning skincare regimen. Halfway through there was a soft knock at his dorm door.

Kurt looked up curious who would be knocking at his door.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned through the polished oak doors.

"Oh! Blaine, one second." Kurt said, rubbing the rest of the cream hurriedly into his face. Kurt almost knocked over the chair in front of the mirror when he goes to answer the door.

When Kurt finally opened the door he was not prepared for the sight his eyes met. There stood Blaine clad in uniform his hair slicked back in the gel, his hands resting in his pockets. Kurt noticed that on his right wrist there was a black leather watch, which was odd. People usually put their watches on their left wrists.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted the older boy who looked up at him. Blaine's bright warm hazel eyes smiled at him.

"Hey! I thought I would come and get you instead trying to find you in the crowded cafeteria." Blaine said kindly, Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

"Thanks." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled brightly at him.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked jutting his arm out, Kurt smiled and looped his arm with Blaine's. As they walked through the hall Blaine discussed how they had most of their classes together and how Blaine would also finish his tour of campus.

When the two reached the cafeteria Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him along the tables. When Blaine's soft hand touched Kurt's, Kurt felt his stomach doing back flips and his heart fluttered.

"Guys!" Blaine said dragging Kurt over to where a group of boys sat. When Blaine yelled to the group some looked up and waved him over.

"This is Kurt, the new transfer student." Blaine explained motioning to Kurt who blushed when all the guyS looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Kurt." Wes the boy from last night said smiling at him.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Wesley Montgomery. I'm one of the council members of the Warblers along with Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe." Wes said pointing in a direction across the hall where some grim boys sat, Kurt nodded.

A dark skinned boy next to Wes spoke up next.

"I'm David, I'm one of the warblers! Well, actually most of us are." David said gesturing to the rest of the boys at the table.

"I'm Jack." One of the blondes from last night said, grinning.

"I'm Jeff." Said the other blonde, his mouth filled with eggs. Kurt tried not to scrunch his nose up in disgust.

"I'm Trent." A boy with coiffed hair said who sat next to a boy who was grinning a lot, to be honest he was kind of scaring Kurt. Kurt noticed that the smiling boy went to talk but a boy who sat on the right side of him spoke up first.

"I'm Richard." He said nodding his head at Kurt.

"Logan!" Another blonde said.

Once everyone finished introducing themselves to Kurt, him and Blaine finally sat down to eat. They quickly ate their food stacking all the plates and wiping away any crumbs.

"Come on, I'll show you to your first class." Blaine said grinning at Kurt, grabbing his hand and running out of the busy cafeteria. As they ran out all the others sitting at the table leaned back watching them with raised eyebrows.

"And here we go." Wes says, the rest of the warblers laughing a bit.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch?" Kurt asked cautiously. Blaine nodded excitedly, patting Kurt's shoulder and walking down the corridor.

Kurt walked into the classroom and found a seat in the large polished wood room. The teacher came just as the second bell for class went.

"We have a new student, Kurt Hummel, will you please raise your hand?" The teacher said in a monotone voice as he lazily shuffled papers around.

Kurt cautiously raised his hand and all the boys turned to him. He felt awkward having all these people's attention focused on him. Kurt recognized a few of the boys from breakfast, such as Logan and Trent.

But he didn't have much time to be embarrassed, for as the teacher went to start the lesson, there was a knock at the door, Mr. Rickman groaned looking at the door.

"It's open." Mr Rickman said, the boy from last night poked his head in grinning then yelling,

"Mr. Rickman, I'm home!" Nick stormed in the classroom, his trenchcoat flying out from under him.

"Fuck, I thought you weren't coming today. I mean, dammit. Don't swear it offends Jesus." Mr. Rickman said to the class, glaring at Nick.

"I missed you too, Daddy." Nick said winking, but as he had one eye covered with an eyepatch, it didn't have the same effect.

"Nick please take your seat right next to Mr. Wright." Mr. Rickman said, Nick sauntering to his seat next to Logan.

After Nick sat down Mr. Rickman started class again, Kurt watched as Nick leaned over looking at Logan's notes. Nick pulled the sleeve of his white suit up and taking out a black sharpie and Kurt cocked an eyebrow. Nick proceeded to write the French verbs on his arms.

* * *

"Hunt, do you think so?" Sebastian muttered, leaning toward his slightly shorter friend.

"Well, there is something that I can't place about him, and last time I felt like that, they were," Hunter replied, not taking his eyes off the Kurt who stood a few yards in front of them.

"He seems to be acquainted with Blaine, already." Sebastian said jealousy tainting his voice. Hunter elbowed him.

"Don't get jealous now, you lump; we need to figure this out!" Hunter said putting his hands in his pockets and strutting over to Kurt, Sebastian huffed and followed his friends.

"But don't let anything slip, we can't have everyone know about us." Hunter whispered before they reached Blaine and Kurt.

"Jesus, Hunter, I'm not stupid. But, I hope he is one, we could use some fresh blood, all the ones we have are twats." Sebastian replied rolling his eyes at the thought of the Quadrille.

"Hey!" Chimed in a brunet boy, who appeared behind them. Buster Ford, part of the Quadrille with Hunter and Sebastian, was one of the most annoying kids they knew. Buster had black shaggy hair and dull blue eyes.

"No offense, Buster." Sebastian assured him, "but admit it, you sorta are."

Buster shrugged rolling his eyes at Sebastian turning around and walking down the hallway.

"So shall we?" Hunter asked, gazing toward Sebastian for the first time since they'd found Kurt in the hallway.

"Better now than never." Sebastian drawled out pushing Hunter so he walked faster.

"That doesn't make sense." Hunter said as he got pushed towards the boy.

"Shut up." Groaned Sebastian slapping his friend on the back of the head.

"Kurt Hummel." a voice spoke up behind him.

Kurt whirled around, "Oh hello! I know you, right?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side looking at the boys, 'Right! They were the morbid guys from breakfast.' Kurt thought to himself.

"Hunter Clarington, lead of the Warblers, and this is Sebastian Smythe, a friend of mine, previous Warbler head." Hunter smiled and extended a hand to the other boy.

Sebastian elbowed his friend in the ribs and cleared his throat., "He's actually on the Warbler council with me and Wesley." Sebastian said looking at Sebastian with a wary look.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions." Hunter looked down at Kurt slyly, Kurt arched a suspicious eyebrow at the boys.

"Has anything... strange persay happened in your life?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning forward.

"No, not really, I'm mostly normal." Kurt said eyeing them both, Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other. Hunter shrugged and looked back at Kurt.

But Sebastian could feel something unnatural about Kurt, he just couldn't place it. Hunter on the other hand wasn't getting a God vibe from him, but there was still a possibility.

"Why did you transfer to Dalton? Its a pretty random time, you didn't even wait for term to be over." Sebastian asked still sure he was a God.

"I... I had a hard time at my previous school. There were a few guys who were set out to make my life a living hell, and finally, they drove me around the bend and I snapped." Kurt said looking around uncomfortably.

"Why? You seem perfectly nice to me." Sebastian commented looking Kurt up and down, Kurt blushed and played with his fingers awkwardly.

"I'm..." Kurt hesitated, "I'm gay." he muttered, it was obviously a new concept to be accepted right away by people, as a look of pure relief flooded his face when they smiled kindly at him.

"Its alright, we accept all sorts here at Dalton." Hunter assured him, "Well, welcome, I suppose, if you have any comments or questions, you can always find Sebastian somewhere near the cafe." Sebastian turned to his friend and glared at him.

"I am hardly there!" Sebastian said loudly as they began to walk away,

"Dude you are there like everyday, you practically live there." Hunter said gesturing around widely.

"Wow, you're a great human being." Kurt heard Sebastian seethe.

"I'm aware." Hunter said grunting in pain when Sebastian hit him in the shoulder.

They waited until Kurt was out of earshot before Sebastian leaned over and muttered to Hunter.

"So?"

"No, I don't think so. There is something off about him, but that's not it." Hunter said putting his pointer finger to his lips, Sebastian noticed he does that a lot when he's concentrating.

"Maybe he's a demon." Sebastian joked. Hunter whacked him and he put his hands up in defeat.

Hunter glared some more but said, "That's ridiculous, they don't exist."

"Most humans don't believe in gods either, you forget." Sebastian says looking around bored.

Hunter considered this, and shrugged, "Touche."

They both went their separate ways, saying goodbye. But what was on both of their minds was what is Kurt Hummel and why can't they tell.

* * *

After Sebastian and Hunter had left Kurt shook his head at the two and turned around. As he was walking he felt two people come up behind him then he heard one on his left side whisper, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, new student, boarder, age unknown."

"Um?" Kurt turned to look at the two tall blondes from that morning, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Attractive, yet seems to be exceedingly stupid." The other one stage whispered back, the other closed his eyes as if he was going to cry nodding his head.

"You.. know I can hear you, right?" He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at them. Identical twins, with bleach blonde hair, both with sparkling brown eyes that stared curiously at him.

"He speaks!" Yelled the twin on the right, "Oh my god, he shows intelligence! Jack! We've found new life!"

"This is truly the most exciting moment of our moment careers!" Jack, grinned wildly, they moved in perfect harmony and each grabbed one side of Kurt, "Kurtsie Elizabethy Hummely!" he cried.

"What." Kurt muttered, as the two twins spun around him in circle, cackling with glee.

"I'm Jeff Sterling, he's Jack Sterling, we are brothers, we live here." Jeff, whispered into his ear, "I'm fluent in Japanese and Kling-on. He just speaks stupid."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kur-" Kurt goes to introduce himself but is cut off by Jeff, "Oh! Don't bother! We know everything about you! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, half-orphan, your mother died when you were 8, and your dad, Burt owns a car repair shop in Lima, you have a stepbrother named Finn, and a step mother named Carole." Jack smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, spinning him around.

"Uh, how did you..?" Kurt drifts off looking at the twins with confusion written all over his porcelain face.

"Oh we perform basic background checks on everyone and everything. We also have hidden cameras installed everywhere." Jeff told him.

Kurt glanced around, worriedly.

"You'll never find them." whispered Jack, his face suddenly serious, in light of his pleasant happy nature, the change was a little scary.

"Kurt! Kurt, who were you waiting for?" Jeff asked, as they both beamed again.

"Blaine Anderson, do you know him?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms uncomfortably around his chest.

"Know him? We're dating him!" They chorused. Kurt looked at them with surprise.

"You're.. what?!" Kurt spluttered out cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Jeff! Jack! Don't go feeding the new kid all your little lies." Blaine turned the corner, a smirk on his face.

"Why aren't you looking dapper today." Jeff said grinning as Blaine straightened his blazer and tie.

"YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT JOINING THE WARBLERS...KURT." Jeff yelled grabbing Jack's hand and they skipped down the hall.

"I see you've met the twins." Blaine said, watching them skip away with a motherly fondness.

"I guess so, is everyone here like them?" Kurt asked turning to where Blaine stood looking at his black shoes.

"Dalton is.. different. It's full of amazing people. It just takes some getting used to." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"I feel like I'm going to love it here." Kurt thought out loud, blushing a little and looking at his feet bashfully.

"I bet you will, Kurt Hummel, I bet you will." Blaine said that last bit a little softer than before.

"The twins mentioned the Warblers. What is that? Actually, those other two boys did too." Kurt asked, looking around awkwardly.

"Oh it's the Glee club here. I was wondering if you were wanting to join?" Blaine asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh I would love too!" Kurt said delighted, "When would I audition? I always have a song ready." Kurt said, Blaine gave him a toothy grin.

"Well we have practice tonight at five, if you show up there after dinner you can audition then." Blaine said shoving his hands in his pockets smiling bashfully.

"I don't know where it is though." Kurt said, mentally begging him to show him.

"Here I'll show you, I know a shortcut." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand into his own and walked down the corridor together. As Kurt and Blaine walked away they didn't realize the twins peeking around the corner of the hall. They both whooped, exchanging high fives.

"MASTER KLAINE PLAN IS A GO." With that they ran down the hall after the two oblivious boys.

* * *

"JORDAN!" Yelled a voice. Turning around, Jordan stopped and waited for the small boy wearing a purple sock and a turquoise sock.

"Trey," Jordan said, tilting his head as he walked to his next class. Trey smiled punching him lightly in the arm.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Trey asked. "Of course you do, who doesn't want to."

"Okay so why is Peter Pan always flying?" Trey asked. Jordan rolled his eyes as Trey waited for an answer. When he didn't get he just sighed and jumped in front of Jordan.

"Because he NEVER lands!" Trey said, breaking out into a hysterical laughter.

"The joke is okay," Jordan said non-coherently. Trey frowned.

"It NEVER gets OLD, Jordan." Trey said poking him in the arm, "get it? Peter Pan never gets old, so when I say..."

"Well this is my class. Good bye Trey." Jordan cut him off, rushing to get in the classroom.

"Wait!" Trey yelled pulling him in for a hug. "See you at lunch!" Trey ran down the hallway doing a sock slide as he ran. Jordan laughed and shook his head, opening the classroom door and sitting down.

* * *

"So you met Nick last night, sort of last night I heard." Blaine asked Kurt as they walked to the cafeteria together. Kurt laughed and nodded.

"He's odd but one of my best friends." Blaine said, blushing when Kurt smiled at him.

"Will he be at lunch?" Kurt asked, looking around for anyone else he recognized from that morning.

"I don't know he's usually cooped up in his room," Blaine said, perking up when someone put their hand on his shoulder. Blaine turned to see it was just Jordan. Jordan blushed a deep shade of red as a little red headed boy poked out from behind him.

"Hi!" Trey said brightly, "I'm Trey Crawford."

"Hi Trey!" Kurt smiled, shaking Trey's hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel." Blaine and Jordan smiled as the two boys let go of each other's hands—they seemed to get on just fine seeming they were already deep in conversation. But then Blaine realized Kurt was talking about how expensive those socks were. Trey just laughed it off and told them he didn't mind.

"Blaine, can we join you two for dinner?" Jordan asked, eyeing Trey who looped his arm with Jordan's. Blaine eyed them before nodding brightly.

Once they got into the noisy cafeteria, some boys were throwing food, which, Trey looked at in fascination.

"That looks like fun." Trey says quietly from where he is latched onto Jordan's lanky arm.

Blaine, Jordan and Kurt all look at the small boy with confusion and curiosity written on their faces. Instead of asking him about it they all just kept moving to where all the other warblers had been that morning at breakfast. Jordan felt shifting and he looked down to see Trey looking at Hunter and Sebastian, who just like this morning were hunched over silently eating their food.

"That's Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington," Jordan said, pulling Trey along when he stopped to look at them.

"Yeah I know, Hunter's my cousin." Trey said distantly. Jordan's eyes widened.

"He's your cousin?" Jordan almost screamed, getting the attention from a few boys passing by.

"Yeah," Trey said rolling his eyes and dragging Jordan away from where he stood looking between Hunter and Trey and how they looked nothing alike.

When all the boys had their food and were sitting comfortably at the table, the chatter and clattering began.

"So Kurt," Wes said, Kurt made a noise turning as he turned away from Blaine to look at the boy, "Blaine tells me you are coming to audition for the warblers tonight!"

"Yes! Yes I am." Kurt said brightly.

"Wait REALLY?" An excited voice said, hidden behind Jordan. "I AM TOO!" Trey jumped up on the bench making it wobble a bit, his freckled face turning to Kurt. "THIS IS TOO AWESOME!" Kurt smiled bashfully, nodding at the over-excited boy.

All the boys looked between the two and just chuckled then went back to their conversation.

* * *

Kurt rubbed his hands sweaty together. Obviously he was going to get in but just there were always the "what ifs", like what if he loses his voice right when he's about to sing or something.

The big oak door that opened up to the Warbler practice room clicked open and the small smiling boy appeared.

"It's time," was all he said, moving back behind the door and grinning. Kurt watched him cautiously, not sure what to think of his character.

Kurt walked in to see Wes smiling broadly.

"So what are you going to sing for us today Kurt?" Wes asked, hands folded in his lap.

"Um I am singing ba-" Kurt was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"You are singing um." Kurt whipped around and came face to face with a boy in a top hat and a white trench coat. Nick.

"Shut up Nick!" Yelled half the room, irritated. Nick shrugged and sat down next to Jeff and Jack.

"I am singing have a bad day." Kurt said, twisting his hands nervously, looking around at all the prying eyes.

"Alright go ahead Kurt," David said, looking up from the minutes writing pad.

Kurt nodded thankfully and turned to where the music player was seated on the small coffee table. He took the CD out of his bag and slipped it into the slot, searching for the right song. When he finally got to it he smiled and stood up from his squatting position.

"_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on"_

Kurt smiled nervously at all the faces, the one that caught his eyes was Blaine's.

"_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on"_

Kurt was finally into the song by the chorus and he was running around the room patting some of the people he had met that day. He felt at home.

"_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on"_

Some of the boys in the room started to ooo and ahh, Kurt smiled even more and kept singing.

"_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on"_

Blaine and a few others got up and started to dance around with Kurt.

With the next verse Blaine jumped onto the couch getting a groan from everyone there.

"_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Kurt was just finishing and ushering Blaine off the furniture and to his seat next to Trent.

"_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day"_

When the music faded away Kurt got a massive applause from all the uniform-wearing boys. Kurt ducked his head bashfully and bowed.

"That was awesome Kurt!" Trent said. Kurt saw Jeff and Jack nodding their heads vigorously.

"20 minutes till we have to get out of this room and Trey needs to sing, you can praise them after." Wes says strictly banging a gavel on the chair arm.

Before anyone could call the boy in music started and the doors burst open and Trey ran in straightening his blazer and tie.

"_Oh we up up up for the glow show,_

_Yeah we down down here on the ground_

_Yeah we up up up up above love_

_Yeah we up up up through the clouds,_

_Yeah we up. Yeah we up, yeah we up, yeah we up"_

As Trey twirled in the room he jumped up doing a star in the air. Blaine watched Jordan smile brightly as he watched the boy dance.

"_You're gonna find your way, find a way to be._

_You're gonna get yourself a land with your old man_

_You'll get it free, you'll get it free. It's the way now, way to see._

'_cause it's inside and out."_

Trey ran around to where Jordan sat, grabbing his hands and raising him from where he sat. Jordan blushed and looked around seeing all the eyes from the warblers watching them.

"_It's in everything, it's in everything._

_Oh, we up up up for the glow show_

_Yeah we down down here on the ground_

_Yeah we up up up up above love_

_Yeah we up up up through the clouds_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up,_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up."_

Some more of the Warblers had gotten up and started to dance with them, noticing Jordan's discomfort.

"_You're gon' find your way, find your way to be._

_Yeah you're gonna get yourself a line with your own spine._

_You'll get it free, you'll get it free_

_It's the way now, way to see._

_Yeah in the moment it comes and it goes"_

Trey grabbed Jordan's hand and spins the boy around making Jordan blush an even deeper red than he already is.

"_Gets in everything, it's in everything_

_Yeah we up up up for the glow show_

_Yeah we down down here on the ground_

_Yeah we up up up up above love_

_Yeah we up up up through the clouds_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up,"_

With the last little bits of the song the warblers had all joined in singing and jumping and dancing around the room. Kurt watched them all, knowing that in no time at all he was going to fit in at Dalton.

_Yeah we up up up for the glow show, yeah we down down here on the ground._

_Yeah we up up up up above love, yeah we up up up through the clouds Yeah we up!_

_Yeah we up up up for the glow show, yeah we down down here on the ground._

_Yeah we up up up up above love, yeah we up up up through the clouds._

_Yeah we up. Yeah we up. Yeah we up. Yeah we up! (up, up, up, up, up)_

_Whooo."_

The song ended and everybody clapped, not just for Trey but for Kurt as well. Wes congratulated both of them and said that had both obviously gotten in. Before anyone could leave the room**,** a loud breaking whistle went through the room.

"Listen," Jeff said stopping half way through his sentence.

"Up," Jack replied.

"We are,"

"Going to,"

"Have a,"

"Party,"

"HERE ARE THE GODDAMN FLYERS. YOU BETTER COME." Jeff yelled whacking his brother on the back of the head, Jack grinned and pulled out a stack of papers.

"These are the invitations, I better see you all there. Especially you, Thad." Jack said, pointing at the grinning boy**. E**verybody just groaned but took a flyer.

On Kurt's way out Blaine caught up to him.

"Hey so are you going to the twins party?" Blaine asked**.** Kurt blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Would they want me there?" Kurt replied**,** slipping the orange invitation into his bag.

"Well they obviously invited you so yeah." Blaine said patting Kurt on the back softly.

"Well I guess**...**" Kurt said unsure, Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Well, see you there after sectionals," Blaine yelled as he backed away from Kurt.

Kurt's face paled, he had totally forgotten about sectionals.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Rates and Reviews are my favorites.**

**If you had to take a shit I do excuse you.**


End file.
